The Wilson's (TV Series)
The Wilson's is a thirty minute comedy-drama series that was created by Bill Thameson. The Wilson's is produced by Entertainment Inc. despite being on the RTN network. The series premiered on September 22, 2008 and is still running in the present. The show (after only airing 2 seasons at the time), managed to pull of it's own spin off called, The Clark's. About a family who lives in a different town, much like this series. The opening theme is "Last Name" by Carrie Underwood. Since it's premiere, the show has been one of the most successful shows on the RTN network, up with shows like The Biggest Loser and NCIS: Los Angeles. On April 10, 2012, The Wilson's was renewed for a fifth season. The Wilson's aired it's 100th episode on October 15, 2012 with 15.02 million viewers and a 6.0 rating in the 18-49 demographic. In May 2013, RTN renewed the series for a sixth and seventh season. Production 'Conception' Bill Thameson has a dramatic family lifestyle and decided that he needed to make a series about it. Not based on his family, but on another, larger family. His two friends, who happened to be upcoming executive producers jumped on board; Abbie Greenwood and Sam Donovan. The show was originally called The Family. The showrunners pitched it to all of the 4 major networks, even though DTV isn't a major network, they considered pitching it to them, but they announced they were having budget problems so dropped out. CTV announced that because they have only had real success with a comedy with 30 Rock, but they could see it being cancelled on CTV, not because the show is bad, but because CTV isn't a comedy style network, so they dropped out. ERC didn't accept because of their excessive amount of comedies on the network (including Scrubs, My Name Is Earl, The Simpsons and Family Guy). They couldn't accept the comedy. RBC picked up the series, but later dropped out, due to their infamous problems with their tight schedule. RTN later picked up the series for a full season. 'Pickup' The series quickly became a priority for RTN after it's pilot episode was a hit with the network. Originally, the series was picked up for 13 episodes for the 2008-09 television schedule. Later, RTN ordered 9 additional episodes, and picking it up for a full season of 22 episodes. RTN, even with the large ratings, waited until the upfronts in May to announce that The Wilson's had been renewed for a second season. RTN didn't wait that long too announce that the series had been renewed for a third season, announcing it on November 19, 2009. The third season premiered for the 2010-11 season. The series has already been picked up for syndication by EX network and Gen2 has announced it's plans to syndicate also. Cast & Characters 'The Wilson Family' *'Annie Clark' portrays Naomi Wilson, the daughter of Lisa and Jayson Wilson and sister of Adam Wilson, cousin of Carly Bennet, niece of Andrew and Katherine Bennet and Granddaughter of Robby Bennet. *'Liam Adamson' portrays Adam Wilson, the son of Lisa and Jayson Wilson and brother of Naomi Wilson, cousin of Carly Bennet, nephew of Andrew and Katherine Bennet and Grandson of Robby Bennet. *'Paul Felton' portrays Jayson Wilson, father of Naomi and Adam Wilson and husband of Lisa Wilson and the uncle of Carly Bennet. *'Debbie Greens' portrays Lisa Wilson, mother of Naomi and Adam Wilson and wife of Jayson Wilson. Sibling of Andrew Bennet and aunt of Carly Bennet and daughter of Robby Bennet. 'The Bennet Family' *'Kayla Hersey' portrays Carly Bennett, the daughter of Andrew and Katherine Bennet, cousing of Naomi and Adam Wilson, niece of Lisa and Jayson Wilson and the granddaughter of Robby Bennett. *'Christopher Turner' portrays Adam Bennett, wife of Andrew Bennet, father of Carly Bennett and uncle of Naomi and Adam Wilson. *'Michael Coupe' portrays Andrew Bennett, husband of Katherine Bennet, father of Carly Bennett, sibling of Lisa Wilson, uncle of Naomi and Adam Wilson and son of Robby Bennet. 'The Blennet/Hawkson Family' *'Bobby Jo' ''portrays' Robby Bennet,'' the husband of Natalie Bennet, the step-father of Josh Hawkson, the father of Andrew Bennet and Lisa Wilson and the grandfather of Carly Bennet and Naomi and Adam Wilson. *'Grace Woken '''portrays '''Natalie Bennet, the wife of Robby Bennet and mother of Josh Hawkson. *'James Herbert' portrays Josh Hawkson, the son of Natalie Bennet and step-son of Robby Bennet. 'Other Characters' *'Claire Evans' portrays Julia Bennet, the ex-wife of Robby Bennet, Andrew Bennet and Lisa Wilson's mother and Carly Bennet and Naomi and Adam Wilson's grandmother. *'Davey McAdven' portrays''' Carl Wilson', the father of Jayson Wilson and grandfather of Adam and Naomi Wilson. *'Ethan Barker''' portrays Justin Hawkson, ex-husband of Natalie Bennet and father of Josh Hawkson, *'Kelly Rightland' portrays Sandra Wilson, the deceased wife of Carl Wilson, father of Jayson Wilson and Grandmother of Naomi and Adam Wilson. (She is seen in flashbacks and special episodes). Episodes Main article: List of The Wilson's episodes The series premiered September ??, 2008 in the Monday, 9:00pm RET timeslot. Shortly after it's premiere, the season was picked up for a full 22 episode season. It was not until the upfronts in May that RTN announced the series had been renewed for a second season. The second season premiered September ??, 2009 in the same timeslot as the previous season and on November 19, 2009 the series was renewed for a third season. The third season premiered September 27, 2010, again in the same timeslot. Reception